


m0r3thanfri3nds.docx

by Notzi81



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angelliot - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Guilt, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notzi81/pseuds/Notzi81
Summary: After some recuperation, Angela returns home to her apartment, but she's still full of regret and remorse for her involvement in the attack of the 71 E-Corp buildings as well as betraying her best friend in the world, Elliot.  When she reaches out to Elliot to plead for forgiveness, their relationship reaches a level they both dreamed of, but never expected to attain...
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Angela Moss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Retribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731874) by [Sasou_Amalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasou_Amalie/pseuds/Sasou_Amalie). 



> ***SPOILER ALERT!*** IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED SEASON FOUR OF "MR. ROBOT" YET, YOU MAY WANT TO SKIP THESE NOTES AND GO STRAIGHT TO THE STORY!!
> 
> I started writing this story before season four of "Mr. Robot" aired, and the final season was well underway by the time I finished it. I would've published it before now, but I've been so busy with my blog (writing "Mr. Robot" recaps/reviews, ironically enough), I've had to put it on the back burner. With that being said, all the events in this story take place shortly after the season three finale...and Angela's still alive and well (physically, anyway). When going into this story, it's best to basically pretend that the events of season four didn't happen. Angela never died, Elliot's still trying to formulate a plan to go after the Dark Army and he's unaware that Price is Angela's father. Also, I felt that it would be interesting to tell the story from Angela's point of view, as opposed to Elliot's. In the show, Darlene had a stand alone episode, and so did Tyrell. If this were an episode of "Mr. Robot," this would is how I would like Angela's stand alone episode to go. That's the great thing about fan fiction. We can bend the stories to the way we see fit (no disrespect to Sam Esmail when I say that; the man's a genius). I hope all the "Mr. Robot" fans (especially the Angelliot fans) enjoy this story! 
> 
> A special shout out to Sasou_Amalie! Her story "Retribution" inspired me to write this!

I stared out of the window as the car sped through the Manhattan streets. For the first time in months, the city had a sense of calm. The bags of garbage weren’t overflowing. The FEMA tents were almost gone. The people walking around didn’t have looks of defeat on their faces. There were no preachers in the streets crying out about how the end was near. Only one explanation was possible.

He undid the hack.

I had no idea how he could’ve done it, but he did it. I wasn’t surprised. If anyone could’ve pulled something like this off, it was him. I would’ve learned about the hack being undone sooner, but Price’s men made sure to keep me away from any and all news and media. I’m not sure if he was more afraid of me killing myself after hearing more stories about the bombings or having another full-on breakdown. Maybe he was afraid of both.

“Are you okay?” Price’s voice demanded, breaking me from my thoughts. It was almost as if he knew I was thinking about him.

“I’m okay,” I lied.

I kept my attention on the window, staring out into the world. For the last few weeks, Price and his minions kept me cooped up in his cavernous house, waiting on me hand and foot, making sure the most violent thing I watched on TV was an R-rated movie on Netflix. Most people would’ve been happy with the situation: staying in a 7,000 square foot house for a month, having everything you asked for handed to you with no questions. For me, it was fucking torture.

While I was there, I was stuck in my own head, a prisoner of my thoughts. The constant hovering made me retreat even more into myself. I’d dwell on how I was fooled into thinking I was serving a higher purpose; a noble cause that would bring my mother back to me. Instead, I fucking conned into committing a terrorist attack, killing thousands of people in the process. 

When I wasn’t thinking about the atrocities I caused, I thought about him. He was the only person aside from my dad---who I recently found out isn’t really my dad---that loved me unconditionally. For years I fought to be respected and valued. He already did respect and value me. Always. Why couldn’t I see that before? Even when I made the move to work for E-Corp, he still didn’t turn his back on me. Even my not-dad looked at me differently when I made that decision. And how did I repay my best friend? I shit on him. I not only used him, I used his psychological disorder to my advantage, after he specifically asked me to help him. The realization of that ultimate betrayal makes me hate myself even more. I’m sure my real dad secretly applauded my ruthlessness to get what I wanted. Maybe I’m just as emotionally stunted and brutal as he is. What kind of woman could so easily screw over someone that she’s always loved? 

The car pulled into the garage and I let out a sigh. I was more than ready to get away from Price’s mansion, but I wasn’t so sure I was ready to go back home. There were so many bad memories there. After the driver found a space, Price and one of his minions escorted me inside the building. When I reached my apartment, I was shocked. The black walls were repainted to the original white color and the paint was scraped off the windows. All the posters I had up were gone, as were the faceless pictures of all the victims I hung up during my psychotic break. All the shit I had laying around was cleared out.

“It’s like it never happened,” I said aloud.

“I figured it’d be best if we got your apartment back to the way it used to be,” Price told me. “I had my men clean it up for you.”

I nodded. It didn’t matter how much they cleaned things up. It happened. My…incident happened. All those people dying happened. And I had a hand in it. If anything, for the first time, I really noticed everything in the apartment was white, on top of white, on top of white. The color of insanity. 

I turned to face Price for the first time since we left. “I’m really tired. I’m gonna turn in for the night.”

“Are you sure you’ll be alright here by yourself?”

“I’ll be fine,” I lied again.

“One of the men can stay tonight if you want. Or I can. I can sleep on the sofa.”

“I’m fine. Thank you.”

Price nodded. “Okay. Just please let me know if you need anything.”

“I will.”

He took two steps towards the door and stopped, turning back to face me. “I highly suggest you stay away from your friend.”

I eyed him. “My friend?” I knew damn well who he was talking about, but I was curious to see where this went.

“You know who I mean,” he said, as if he were reading my mind again. I guess we really were related. Price continued. “He’s involved with some very dangerous people.”

“The same dangerous people that you and I were both involved with. He was the one that warned me against getting mixed up with them, but I didn’t listen.”

“Nonetheless, I think you should stay away from him. He’s a very troubled young man.”

I scoffed. The last time he saw me, he looked fine, and I came across as some deranged bag lady. 

“You don’t know anything about him,” I snapped.

Price hung his head and said nothing else, sensing this was a moot point. He walked back over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. “Please call me if you need anything.”

I nodded in response. He kept his hand on my shoulder for a moment longer and left my home with his cronies following behind him.

After they left, I walked around my living room, impressed with how well they cleaned up the place, despite it looking like a posh lunatic asylum. It was really was like nothing ever happened. If only that were true. The white noise in the apartment begin to buzz, deafening my ears.

_Too quiet. I need some kind of sound._

I turned on the TV, and the first thing that appeared was a sappy Hallmark movie. I hated those damn films before I lost my mind. I turned the channel, going to station after station until finally settling on the news. A woman was speaking on the 5/9 hack and how authorities are still trying to locate the anonymous source that e-mailed the decryption key to E-Corp. I chuckled, knowing how futile their attempts would be. They’d never find him. He was way too smart for that. The report shifted from 5/9 to the day of the attacks. Families needed assistance after losing loved ones, and firemen and cops were requesting better medical coverage after saving people from the rubble and damaging their own bodies in the process. The footage on the screen constantly showed building crumbling and people being wheeled out on gurneys to coroners’ trucks. It was too much.

I turned the station again, this time to Frank Cody. He was going on and on about how the attacks were orchestrated by Iranian terrorists, and how the magnitude of the assault proves how badly we need Donald Trump as president. Yeah. The same guy that hosts _The Celebrity Apprentice_ and once refused to lease his apartments to black people is the sole savior of this country.

Then Cody showed the faces of the “terrorists” responsible for the bombings. He didn’t show a picture of Irving or Whiterose…or me. The photos were of Trenton and Mobley.

Trenton and Mobley.

I knew them. They were nice to me; especially Trenton. When Darlene convinced me to hack the FBI---which unbeknownst to all of us, also allowed the Dark Army to find a back door into E-Corp and cause mass destruction---Trenton and Mobley were the ones that taught me how to type the commands in the terminal. They knew I had no background in hacking, but they mustered up enough patience to help me through it. Yeah, they got frustrated a few times, but they never lashed out or treated me like an idiot. They just kept instructing me step by step until I got it right. Now they’re gone and disgraced to boot. 

My heart sank into my stomach and my knees gave out from under me as I watched Cody tear Trenton and Mobley apart. The moment Cody introduced a panel of analysts on the show to further slaughter my friends’ character, I turned the television off and went to bed. I laid in my bed crying for what seemed like an eternity until I eventually gave way to sleep.

My nightmares were always the same. Buildings collapsing to the ground. Fires burning everything in sight. Dead bodies lying all around me. The sky turns dark and the next thing I know, the entire city is destroyed. Then I see Whiterose. Amid all this death and destruction, she’s standing there smiling. The dead bodies seem to increase as Whiterose admires her handiwork. I’d usually wake up around this point, but this particular night, the nightmare took a different turn. Among all those bodies, I saw Trenton and Mobley. Then I saw Darlene. The second I rushed over to Darlene, I saw him.

Elliot.

He wasn’t moving. He was pale and there was blood seeping from his mouth. I made a beeline for him and tried to wake him up, but he wouldn’t respond. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to revive him. Elliot didn’t move. I shook his lifeless body and begged him to open his eyes. I prayed to God to bring him back, but nothing happened. I woke up screaming.

I sat up in bed for the next few moments, trying to catch my breath. Before I knew it, I was crying and hyperventilating. 

“ _Space Oddity_ … _Diamond Dogs_ … _Hunky Dory_ … _Let’s Dance_ …” While I was locked up at Price’s mansion, his men had me remember David Bowie albums each time I had a panic attack. I remembered whenever Darlene had a panic attack, she’d name songs from The Cure. It always seemed to work for both of us. My breathing eventually slowed down, but I still had that anxiety looming around me. The white noise began to buzz again, even louder than before. The TV wasn’t an option. I got out of bed and walked into the living room to listen to the radio. The music did very little to soothe my mood. Elliot and Darlene’s faces in that dream kept haunting me…especially Elliot’s.

My eyes burned. I felt tears falling down my cheeks once again. A commercial about a fundraiser for the ones who lost people in the 71 buildings broadcast, and I quickly turned the radio off. I closed my eyes and took deep---yet shaky---breaths, still visualizing Elliot’s lifeless body. My eyes opened and they focused on the clock above my television. 2:15. I only slept for about three hours, but it felt like I was perpetually in that nightmare. I walked back into my bedroom and picked my cell phone up from my nightstand. I didn’t wanna be alone anymore, but I didn’t wanna go back to Price’s place. I needed someone. A friend.

I dialed the number and waited, my heart beating in chest. After about three rings, there was an answer. “A-Angela?”

He was wide awake, as I figured. I took another deep breath, glad to confirm he was still alive, but nervous as hell to talk to him again after my meltdown…and my betrayal. 

“Elliot…hey.”

“Hey.” He paused for a moment. “It’s late.”

“Yeah, I know. I couldn’t sleep.”

“You okay?”

I let out a shaky, humorless laugh, and felt another tear fall down my face. “I think I’m pretty fuckin’ far from okay.”

“What can I do?”

A choked sob came out of me. Most men would’ve let me know that my problems were my problems and not theirs. But Elliot wasn’t like most men.

“I know I don’t deserve this. I know I’m probably the last person you wanna see, but I need to see you. I really need to see you.” Another sob escaped my throat and I quickly sucked in my breath to hold it in. “Please?”

There was silence on the other end of the phone. I couldn’t blame him. If my so-called best friend manipulated me, I wouldn’t have too much to say to him, either.

“I’ll be there.”

After that, he hung up. He was always a man of few words. 


	2. Chapter 2

I hurried and took a shower, finding myself both nervous and excited to see him again. Being around Elliot always made me happy, and this year we were apart for so long we were beginning to feel like strangers. After I did what I did to him, I thought I’d driven the final nail in the coffin of our friendship.

When I finished my shower, I slipped on a pair of jeans and a white blouse. I dried my hair and let it hang down my back. I didn’t want anything else to do with my E-Corp fashion chic wardrobe, but I didn’t want to come across as a homeless woman that lost her damn mind. I wanted him to see me as I used to be…although deep down I knew things could never be how they were.

As if on cue, I heard a soft knock at the door, and my heart jumped. I looked at myself in the mirror once more and took a deep breath. _Relax, it’s just Elliot._ The light knock sounded again. _Stop being a pussy and get the damn door before he leaves._ I sighed again and headed for the door. I opened it, and there he was.

Elliot.

He was wearing his ever-present hoodie, with the hood pulled over his head. His left hand was lifted, preparing to knock again, but once he saw me, he slowly lowered it, staring back at me with his large blue eyes.

“Hey, Elliot.”

He stared as if he couldn’t believe it was really me. “Hey.”

I reached out and hugged him, and he held onto me without hesitation, giving me that shoulder squeeze I always loved. I always secretly reveled in the fact that I was one of the few people he allowed to touch him, and one of the even fewer he’d willingly return physical contact with. “Come in,” I told him. 

Elliot slowly moved his wiry frame into my apartment. He looked like he lost another pound or two, and his olive skin had lightened a bit, probably from being cooped up in his apartment behind his computer. None of that bothered me. I always thought he was cute; handsome, even. I loved his eyes and his smile…the few times he did smile, that is. He took the hood off his head and mussed his hair, making it more disheveled than it was before he removed it. I always liked that, too.

“Why did you call so late?” he asked, getting straight to the point.

“I needed to see you.”

Elliot shoved his hands in his pockets as his eyes looked away from me. “I haven’t heard from you in weeks. I didn’t know if I’d see you again.”

“I know. I was…away.”

Elliot’s eyes moved back to me but darted back and forth. He was thinking. “Where?” 

“Phillip Price’s place.”

Elliot’s eyes darted even more. “Phillip Price?”

“He’s my father.”

Elliot’s eyes stopped their constant moving as he looked at me in confusion. “I found out a few weeks ago,” I said, answering his unspoken question. “He wanted to protect me from myself…and her.”

Elliot slowly approached me. “Angela, whatever you need me to do, just tell me.”

“Can we talk?”

He nodded as he took a seat at my dining room table. “Yeah.”

I sat in the chair next to him. “I wanna tell you that I’m sorry.”

Elliot’s eyes started to dart again as I continued. “You were my best friend. You were always there for me. And I betrayed you. I betrayed you in the worst way possible.” I felt my eyes burn again. I tried holding the tears back, but it was a losing battle. “I hurt you in a way I never thought I could or would.”

I took a shaky breath as Elliot watched me. I was crying so much my vision started to blur. “I’ve hurt so many people. She told me…she promised to bring back my mom.”

I could make out Elliot’s eyes widening as a I kept talking. “She said what we were doing would undo everything that’s happened to our parents. I bought into the idea that the ends justified the means. I was so full of shit.”

A sob escaped my throat and Elliot moved his chair closer to mine. “It’s my fault all those buildings exploded,” I said. “You tried to warn me and I didn’t listen. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” I started sobbing uncontrollably. Elliot took me by the shoulders and turned my who body towards his. 

“Angela, she used us. She used us both to get what she wanted.”

“That’s no excuse.”

“She knew we wanted to take down Evil Corp after what they did to our parents. She took advantage of that vulnerability. She fucking hacked us.”

I stood up and walked over to one of the oversized windows in my apartment, still crying. “Elliot, I went through with everything they wanted me to do. I didn’t think about who got hurt in the process. I don’t even think I cared. I kept telling myself that everything I was doing had a greater purpose. But it didn’t. All I did is cause innocent people to die. And I ruined our friendship.”

“No, Angela. You didn’t---”

I cut him off. “I remember that day at E-Corp. The day the buildings fell. The day you found out what I did. I saw the look on your face. Anger. Disappointment. I’d never seen you so mad. Not at me. It hurt so much to see you look at me that way. That’s when I knew you’d never see me the same way again. That’s when I knew what we had was gone.”

I could hear his words echoing in my head again as I visualized that moment. _All this time…I thought you were helping me. You’ve been manipulating me!_ It hurt me to the core to hear him speak those words then, and it hurt each time I thought about it. What killed me the most was that it was the truth. 

Through my tears, I made out Elliot’s reflection in the window as he walked over to me. He turned me around to face him. “What we have isn’t gone. I’ll always be your friend.”

“Why?”

Elliot looked confused. “Why would you still wanna be friends with me?” I asked. “Why don’t you hate me after everything I’ve done?”

“Angela, when I first found out what you did, yeah…I was pissed. But I know what kind of person you are. You care about people. You always go out of your way to help someone. When everyone else wrote me off as weird and crazy, you didn’t. Because you’re good. I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. I love you, Angela. I’ve always loved you.”

My heart jumped in my throat and Elliot’s eyes became wide as UFO’s once he realized what he said aloud. His eyes started to dart back and forth again as he quickly turned away from me and headed towards the door, throwing his hood over his head.

“Elliot,” I called after him.

Elliot stopped in his tracks, but he didn’t turn around. “I’m sorry,” he said as I approached him. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

I stood in front of him and he hung his head, making sure his eyes didn’t meet mine. This time I took Elliot by his shoulders and lifted his head, forcing him to look at me. 

I pulled his hood off and stared at him for a moment. Then I finally said something I’ve wanted to say to him for close to 20 years. “I love you, too.”

The look of shock on Elliot’s face was priceless, but I didn’t revel in it. Instead, I tilted my head towards his and kissed his lips.

Elliot broke away from me. “You said this was a mistake before.”

“I lied,” I said, breathless. I kissed him again, harder this time, muffling his protests. After some time, Elliot reciprocated the kiss, causing my body temperature to reach all-time highs.

For weeks I felt dead inside. It felt like I’d never be happy or experience any type of joy again. But standing in my dining area kissing Elliot awakened every sense in my body. I deepened the kiss and slipped my tongue in his mouth. Elliot groaned, presumably from pleasure as I led him to my bedroom, my lips never leaving his.

I wanted him. I always did, I was just too chicken shit to do anything about it. I thought that it would ruin our friendship. When Elliot was with Shayla, there were times I’d be jealous of what she had, even though I liked Shayla and truly wanted Elliot to be happy. She had something I always wanted, but thought was unattainable…until now.

Once we were in my bedroom, I sat on the edge of my bed and Elliot knelt in front of me, unbuttoning my jeans. My breath caught in my throat as he unzipped them and pulled them off. Once the jeans were tossed to the side, he gently pulled my underwear down past my ankles, and I felt my lips curl into a genuine smile as I laid back on the bed, trembling in anticipation. 

I felt his kisses on my inner thigh and the stubble on his chin tickling my skin as his lips moved closer and closer to my pulsating center. My breath quickened as he got nearer to my box, and when he reached it, he grabbed a hold of my legs, tightly gripping the sides of my thighs as he tasted me. I sighed and closed my eyes as he worked his tongue in and out. My hips lifted as Elliot went deeper, licking my clit like a piece of fruit. I propped myself up on my forearms and watched him eat me out, moaning the minute I saw his head between my legs. Elliot groaned and went even deeper. Fuck, it felt so good.

Elliot’s hold on my legs tightened as he moved his tongue even faster, hitting my G spot. Between his expert tongue and me watching him work, I couldn’t hold on any longer. I damn near screamed as I hit my climax and Elliot responded with a low growl before stopping.

But he wasn’t finished.

I reached over to caress Elliot’s face as I recovered from my orgasm. He took my wrist and planted a sweet kiss on the inside of it. He began kissing my stomach, darting his tongue in and out of my navel. He moved up to my chest, giving me painless love bites along with the kisses as he moved upward. Each touch sent shockwaves through my body.

_Holy shit._

Elliot slowly unbuttoned my blouse and revealed the white cotton bra underneath. Elliot undid the front clasp and pulled the sides of the garment away, revealing my breasts. I shuddered as he lowered his head and took one of my nipples into his mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned out loud again as he sucked it. As he tasted my nipple, he inserted two fingers in my vag and slowly moved them back and forth and then in circles. Elliot moved to my other breast and suckled it, never faltering his movement with his fingers. I gasped with each motion and placed my hand on his, feeling him finger fuck me.

“Elliot…” 

I dreamed about this moment, but I never imagined it’d be like this. I never would’ve thought the same sweet, shy, quiet and timid Elliot I grew up with could be so sensual and know his way around a woman’s body---

_Who the fuck is making love to me right now?_

I sat up in a rush. “Elliot!”

He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at me, his blue eyes wide as saucers. He had a look of horror on his face. His eyes began to dart. 

“Did I…did I do somethin’ wrong?” he asked.

I exhaled and felt my body relax again. It really was him. “No,” I said. “You’re fine.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

I smiled and unbuttoned his jeans. “No,” I said as I unzipped his pants, getting a clear view of his bulge. “Don’t stop.” I kissed him and tasted myself on his tongue. I laid back on the bed and Elliot climbed on top of me, removing my blouse and bra. In turn, I unzipped his hoodie and pulled it off along with his shirt. 

His body was rail thin, yet sinewy. I ran my hand down his defined chest and flat stomach, all while kissing him. My hands stopped at his open jeans and I rubbed his erection. Elliot moaned into my mouth as I stroked him, making even me even more wet than I already was. 

Elliot released the kiss and asked, “Do you have something?”

I put my mouth on his again and reached over to my nightstand. I pulled a condom out of the top drawer and stopped kissing Elliot long enough to open it. Elliot’s eyes went from the condom to me. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

I looked into his eyes. “Do _you_ want this?”

He didn’t answer right away. He just held my gaze. “Yes,” he finally answered.

Never taking my eyes off him, I pulled down his jeans and boxers. I reached for his dick again and slid the condom onto it, causing Elliot to close his eyes and let out a sharp breath. My own breathing became shaky as I felt what he was working with. He was thick and long. My body couldn’t wait to have him inside me.

Once the condom was on, Elliot positioned himself between my legs and slowly slid his dick inside me, causing us both to exhale together. Fuck, he felt amazing. His length was something to get used to, but I loved it. Elliot started moving his hips back and forth, hitting my G spot perfectly. His slow and even stroke was like heaven. I kissed and playfully bit his chin as he worked. He moved his hand to my chest and fondled my nipple, all the while slowly and methodically moving in and out of me, grunting with each thrust. 

I arched my back and let out a cry as Elliot pushed himself even deeper inside me and lifted my leg up to his shoulder, gaining more leverage. His pace increased, but just slightly. He bent his head down and kissed my neck and collarbone, eventually finding his way back to my nipples, greedily savoring them. Each time Elliot stroked or kissed my breasts it drove me crazy.

My head started spinning as I released a hard grunt from my throat and reached for the headboard behind me. “Hmm…Elliot…” I whispered.

He came face to face with me and kissed me like I was the last woman on Earth. His thick stick continued to slide in and out of me as our tongues danced in each other’s mouths. I caressed his ass, feeling the muscles expand and contract as he worked. Elliot’s lips left mine and he gasped when I started fondling him. I chuckled and kept rubbing his ass, enjoying the smoothness of his skin and the motion of his stroke. 

Elliot lowered my leg from his shoulder and turned over on his side, taking me with him. The sudden movement made us both moan in sync. He lifted my leg again and hooked it around his hip. We stared at each other for a few moments before Elliot slowly moved his hips, causing us both to groan loudly. After a few slow thrusts, he sped up to a moderate pace, our bodies moving in perfect rhythm. We stared into each other eyes as we fucked, exchanging soul ties that would never be broken. He was mine and I was his. No one, including Whiterose, would come between us again. 

Elliot slid his member completely out of me and turned my body opposite his. I moaned in anticipation as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I could feel his erection against my opening and I positioned myself, ready to receive him again. He entered me from behind and started pumping steadily. Our bodies kept the same flawless tempo as we looked into each other’s eyes again, heightening the intensity. I kissed him deeply and moved my hand between my legs, allowing my fingertips to feel him slide in and out of me.

Elliot gritted his teeth and let out a harsh growl as he moved harder and faster, burying his face in the side of my neck. I could tell his climax was approach, which was fine with me, because I nearly there, too. Elliot fucked me harder, making my breasts bounce. This was just as hot as the slow lovemaking. Give me gentle Elliot or rough and hard Elliot. I’d take either one any day of the week. 

I was screaming loud enough to wake the neighbors as Elliot went harder, deeper and faster. I held my gaze on him again, trying to make sure he was still him…although I had no intention of stopping him at this point. Thankfully, I could tell by his eyes that it was the real Elliot, even though seeing him overcome with desire was new to me. Watching Elliot being overtaken by lust and hearing the sound of his grunts turned me on even more. I was nearly there. As he started back at me, he stroked my bouncing breast, lightly tracing the nipple. That was all it took to send me over the edge. 

“Elliot!” My muscles gave out and the room started to spin as my orgasm washed over me. Elliot followed with a loud grunt as we completely collapsed on the bed, our bodies still entwined. He gingerly slid his dick out of me, evoking a moan to escape me from the sensation. 

_God, you really know how to fuck._

My box was sore and swollen, my body was covered in sweat, I was gasping for air and was dead tired. I hadn’t felt this happy in ages.

“Angela?” Elliot asked once he noticed a single tear streamed down my face.

I turned to face him. “I’m okay,” I said as I caressed his face. “I’m better than okay.”

Elliot smiled back at me. His little shy smile always made me melt.

“You wanna smoke some weed?” I asked.

Elliot nodded. “Yeah.”

I turned over and opened my nightstand drawer, pulling out a single joint and a lighter. Sitting up, I lit it and took a long drag as Elliot watched. I offered him the joint but kept it between my fingers and put it to his lips. Elliot sat up and looked at my hand and then at me, before taking a drag of the joint. We spent the next few minutes smoking the joint in silence, basking in the afterglow. The high from the weed made me feel even more exhilarated.

After the joint was finished, I pulled the covers back and snuggled against Elliot once we were under them. I took his long arms and wrapped them around me before taking hold of him by his small waist.

“Stay with me tonight,” I said with my head against his chest. Elliot responded by squeezing my shoulder and holding me tighter. I sighed in contentment and after a few moments, the sound of Elliot’s heartbeat lulled me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up sometime the next morning. Elliot was no longer holding me, but he was still lying beside me, sleeping peacefully. I watched him in awe for a moment, taking note of his long eyelashes covering his giant eyes, and the steady rise and fall of his small, yet defined chest, with his hand resting on his taut stomach. Elliot’s normally straightened hair was curled after sweating it out the night before. I ran my fingers through his thick locks, but he never stirred. I moved my finger down his face, tracing his high cheekbones, his strong, sharp jawline and that adorable overbite of his, topped with pouty lips. He sighed and shifted a bit as I went over the outline of his face, but he didn’t wake up. I’d never seen him so serene before. He looked angelic, as if he was never tainted by the horrors of this world. I always thought he was cute, but I never realized until then how beautiful he really was.

I wanted him again.

I straddled his small frame and bent forward to kiss him. Elliot moaned from the feel of my lips pressed against his, not fully aware of what was going on. He seemed to wake up after a few seconds and he responded to the kiss as he grabbed hold of the back of my head. I stopped kissing him and sat up, exposing my naked body. Elliot’s eyes widened and his breath quickened. I moved my ass along his dick, which was already rock hard. Elliot reached over to my nightstand drawer and felt around for a condom, never taking his eyes off me. I loved this side of him. I was already wet just watching him get aroused. Elliot found the condom, and once he took it out of the wrapper he sat up slightly to put it on, still staring at me. I held his gaze as I grabbed his dick and eased him inside of me. 

We gasped from the feeling and I wasted no time moving my hips around in circles. Elliot held onto my circling hips and let his head fall back, heaving as if he was running a marathon. I tilted my own head back and guided Elliot’s hand to breasts…my ass…then my clit. I let his hand stay there and Elliot responded by thumbing it. My excitement must’ve gotten the better of me, because as Elliot rubbed my clit in a circular motion, I started moving my hips back and forth at a breakneck pace, moaning loud enough to be cited with a noise ordinance. I placed my hand on Elliot’s chest for extra leverage as I rode him, as the circles he made with his thumb began to match the tempo I set in place.

_Fuck…_

Elliot sat up and held onto my hips again as I kept riding him at the same pace, never breaking stride. I leaned back, with one hand on Elliot’s shoulder and the other behind me to prop myself up. I kept grinding on him, with the slight change in position allowing Elliot to hit my exact G spot. Elliot moaned in time with me as he caressed my breast and thumbed the nipple. I screamed out as I came, and Elliot followed released a grunt that sent a sensuous chill down my spine. I took him by the face and kissed him like I’d never see him again. We laid back on the bed, still making out. 

“I love you,” I said after kissing him, completely breathless. Elliot gave me a smile and kissed me again, deeper than before. We made out for a few minutes more, and held each other afterwards, eventually drifting back off to sleep.

I woke up and saw the clock read 9:30. Over three hours passed since awe fucked that morning. I looked over at the empty space in the bed beside me. Sitting up, I covered myself with the bedsheet and looked around the bedroom. Elliot wasn’t there.

“Elliot?”

He emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, zipping up his hoodie. The hood was already pulled over his head. I smiled at the sight of him and sat back against my headboard. “I never took you for the love ‘em and leave ‘em type.”

Elliot gave a half smile, his eyes not quite meeting mine. “I left a note.”

I looked over on the nightstand and spotted a folded slip of paper lying on it. I grabbed the note and chucked as I read it aloud.

_Angela,_

_Had to go. See you soon._

_Elliot_

“Romantic,” I joked.

Elliot lowered his head a bit and diverted his eyes to the floor. “I-I would’ve said more, but---”

“It’s okay,” I said, cutting him off. “Will you sit with me for just a sec before you go?”

Elliot silently walked over to my bed and sat next to me, pulling his hood off his head and mussing his hair again. The nuance made me smile.

“Elliot…” I began. “I just wanted to thank you for last night. You just being here meant so much to me.”

He looked at me and diverted his eyes downward, as if he were considering something. I always hated when he’d think about something else whenever I was talking to him. I was about to say something when he took my hand and softly caressed it with his thumb. Despite reaching the absolute height of ecstasy the night before and that morning, the simple gesture of Elliot taking my hand and stroking turned me on twice as much. I swear I fell even deeper in love with him at that moment.

I returned the favor, using my opposite hand to massage his. We sat there for a minute, holding hands and looking into each other’s eyes. 

“This is…nice,” Elliot said, looking back down at our hands, smiling. I hadn’t seen him smile this much in years.

“Where are you rushing off too?”

The happiness drained from Elliot’s face and was replaced by the look of nervousness I was accustomed to. He released my hand and turned away from me.

“Elliot,” I said, turning his face back towards me. “I know you have no reason to trust me. I was supposed to be one of the few people you could depend on, and I betrayed you. But after everything that’s happened…and after last night, I promise that you can trust me again. All the bullshit and lies are over. I’m going to be truthful with you from now on.”

The look on his face was no longer one of nervousness, but intrigue. But I wasn’t finished. 

“But Elliot, I need this to go both ways. I need you to be honest with me, too. I’m involved in this, the same as you. There’s nothing you have to protect me from.”

Elliot’s eyes moved downward before he spoke. “I’m taking down Whiterose.”

My heart jumped just hearing her name. “By yourself?”

Elliot’s kept his eyes downward. “No choice.”

I shook my head. “Whatever you’re doing, I’m in.”

Elliot looked up at me, this time with a stern look that surprised and excited me. “No. I can’t risk you getting hurt.”

“Elliot, I have information on her. We can expose her.”

“Angela, I’ve lost so many people. I can’t lose you or Darlene. I **can’t** lose you.”

I took his face in my hands. “Elliot, you’re gonna need all the help you can get. So I’m in. Because I can’t lose you, either.” 

Elliot pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. I did the same as I took his hand in mine. The urge to kiss him was overwhelming me, and before I knew it, my lips met his.

Our breathing became heavy as we shared a long, hard and deep kiss. Fuck, I wanted him again.

Elliot firmly pushed me away, breaking the kiss. He rested his head against mine with his eyes shut and his hands still on my shoulders, trying to catch his breath.

“Angela, if I don’t stop right now, I’m gonna get…distracted.”

I laughed. “You better go, then.”

Elliot gave me a half smile and stood up, pulling his hood back over his head. “Wait for my call,” he said with resignation in his eyes.

I nodded in agreement. Elliot headed for the door, but stopped midway and turned back around to face me. 

“Angela…when this is all over…and if we make it out of this alive, do you wanna come by my place one night, get high and watch _Back to the Future 2_?"

I smiled wider than I had in months, even before the attacks. “I’d like that.”

Elliot gave me another small smile and left. When he was gone, I laid back on the bed and exhaled. I finally had all the things I searched for my entire life: love, value and a real sense of purpose. 

For the first time in a long time, I felt like Angela Moss again.

_fin_


End file.
